


Hesitate

by primaverala



Category: Killing Stalking/Yuri On Ice, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Civilian Justice, Civilians Being Detectives, Detectives, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Stockholm Syndrome, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverala/pseuds/primaverala
Summary: Yuri doesn't know much. His mind is a poison-ivy trap, and in that weed-infested forest he's always second-doubting and underestimating himself.He stares at the two figures retreating. He stares until they are gone. He's left with a sickening feeling in his stomach.This, he is sure of. Something isn't right, and the question is- does Yuri want to know why?





	Hesitate

Sangwoo smiled. “How you doing?” He leaned forward, a charming smile on his face. Yuri stared up at him. He was only 2 inches taller than Yuri, but he seemed so much taller with his broad frame. Yuri smiled nervously. “Good..”

He turned to look at Sangwoo’s husband. He was short- as short as Yurio, if not shorter, Yuri guessed. He looked at the dark circles under his eyes (Yoon Bum, or Bum, was it?) that looked like bruises because of how deep they were. Bum looked up, skittish. Yuri felt his heart clench empathetically, even though he was also confused at the overly-abnormal behavior. Maybe he had anxiety in social situations like him? His didn’t get as bad mentally as Bum looked, but Yuri could feel the anxiety the man was probably going through from here.

Victor and Sangwoo were chatting about something inconsequential (“Where did you come from?” “Korea.” “Oh nice! I once went to Korea for a skating competition. Have you watched figure skating? Actually, Yuri and I just came from St. Petersburg to practice if you want to come...”) Yuri made a small noise, “Hey. You’re Bum, right?” Bum looked up automatically, eyes surprised as if he didn’t know where he was at, called back to reality. Bum pulled the collar of his turtleneck up, nervously playing with the trim of his clothing. “Yeah..” He was soft-spoken, and had a rather high-pitched voice for an adult. He looked like a high schooler, maybe even a middle schooler with how skinny he was. Yuri would be jealous of it (He gained his out-of-season body back a month after Nationals) but Bum didn’t have a lick of muscle and seemed rather frail. Maybe he had an illness? Yuri chastised himself, he shouldn’t be so rude to assume and criticize someone’s body like that! What if he is faced with some life-crippling illness?

Yuri looked harder at Bum’s face- he was pale, and were his hands shaking? Whatever it was, that wasn’t a good sign. He looked like he was about to keel over. Yuri placed a tentative on his shoulder, doing his best to smile reassuringly when Bum tried to shrink away. Yuri felt Sangwoo’s eyes on him, “Hey, are you alright? You look a little sick. Do you need to sit down or something?”

Sangwoo put a hand over Bum's shoulders, slightly shuffling him away from Yuri’s hand, Yuri withdrawing from the couple. Did he do something wrong? He searched both their faces, Victor stopping his ramble (Yuri thinks he’s on the part where ‘my beautiful fiance, Yuri, skated Eros! It was so thrilling!~ I’d show you a picture but it might be too tantalizing~’ (Yes, he says that every time, to every single person they meet.)) to look at Yuri in confusion. ‘Maybe it’s crossing the boundaries to touch another person’s fiance in Korea? I guess it’s similar in Japan.. Too much time in Russia, I guess.’

Yuri bowed, hoping to get the message across by reverting to the age-old Japanese apology. “I’m sorry for my intrusion, I must have had a culture shock, I'm too used to Western boundaries.”  
Yuri looked at the couple, Bum still looked sick (But not worse, Yuri sighed a breath of relief) and seemed completely silent, as if Yuri wasn’t even there. 

Sangwoo smiled thinly. In all standards, it was a nice smile- quite pretty and full, but Yuri felt a chill drench him to the bone. “It’s quite alright. Bum,” He clapped (Bum shifting at the hold, quite uncomfortably, was it?) at his husband’s shoulder, giving a chuckle, “Here gets sick quite a lot. I guess I should of kept a better eye on him, now? We’ll be leaving.” They left, assumingly to the car.

Yuri stared at their retreating backs- both in similar navy green. Yuri stared hard at Bum- at his coltish legs, stumbling, leaning for support on Sangwoo.

There just wasn’t something right, about this. The way he walked didn’t speak of someone used to being drained of energy. Was it an injury instead? Why would they say he was sick? Yuri shook his head. He wasn't a doctor, so he couldn't say anything for certain. Maybe paranoia, him thinking he knows better. But from all the ankle injuries (and in ice skating, there are plenty) he saw it seemed just like his ankle was fractured, or something of the sort. Yuri dully remembers Phichit fracturing his ankle, just out of juniors, and winces sympathetically.

Victor started to retreat, forgetting the whole . “Yuri.. Yuri..” Yuri turned towards his fiance, gold ring shining in the afternoon light. Right. Had to be home soon, Yurio’s waiting for them. “You ready?”

Yuri mustered a smile, but he could feel the edges of his lips quivering, he touched his mouth attentively. “Yeah! Let’s go!” Victor paused, as if wanting to call Yuri’s bluff, but Yuri felt spared this time, as Victor waited for Yuri to get ready as they walked back.

Yuri stares in front of his computer, wet after his quick shower. They just had dinner- and he was nice and sleepy, and in the nice hotel (“All those traveler points.” Victor winked, (Yuri still doesn’t know why he tries to lie- Yuri knows Victor pays for all of those things in full, and still won’t let Yuri pay him back. It's fine, after their marriage they'll be paying for everything together anyway. Joint checking accounts are a godsend for people like him)) the view of the night sky was calming.

He looked down at the glaring white screen, and the ticking cursor. Right, research.

Half an hour later, Yuri came to the same conclusion he would of gotten anyway.

Yes, what he had was a gut feeling, and yes, those are real.


End file.
